degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-3575890-20150620164222
Come to think of it, I really think it was a sex trafficking ring. We had a bad vibe, but we never really thought about the gravity of it until now. Now that I am completely sober and looking back on it, there were red flags everywhere: *a large group of men; some in suits *the one in the suit approaches us and talks to us for a bit *then they send the only female that they came with to our table to try to get us to leave with them *literally the first thing the female says to us is, "hey girls, you're both really beautiful" before she begins her pitch. *it was incredibly weird that these men that were supposedly so into us didn't talk to us, but instead had this woman do it for them. Typically, sex traffickers use women to recruit other women to give them a false sense of security *my friend mentions she has to work that night and the woman asks her how much she would need for compensation if she missed work. She ended up bribing her with 120 dollars to encourage her to call in sick to work and get us to go *we tell her we need to discuss it amongst ourselves just to get her off our backs and she leaves, but then a while later comes back with the money in her hands *she mentions that the guy in the suit is crazy for one of us, but when we ask which one of us it is, she says she can't specify because she doesn't know. Another red flag. If she had narrowed it down to one of us, she runs the risk of the other losing interest in going. Typical business move. *then she tries to relate to me by playing on my skepticism that she could sense from me. She said she gets that I am distrustful being a woman herself and then spins some story about these men being old friends of hers that she's known since she's 14 and that we have nothing to worry about. When that doesn't work, she uses the guilt card by explaining that she doesn't want to be the only girl there when they leave for the club *she pressures and manipulates us continually until we finally use the excuse of needing the bathroom to slip away. From there, we agree that we aren't going and are not to leave the bar until they leave *so we come back, make sure to sit right near the bartender this time, hang around, have more drinks, and eventually they leave. Only two hours later, we leave alone At the time, it didn't seem as shady as it probably was. I knew they didn't have good intentions, but I thought at the very worst, they'd drug our drinks and assault us (which is obviously why we agreed we weren't going), but now I think they were trafficking us. I know now if we had went with them, our fate would have been much worse than we were thinking at the time. Hell, if we had even left the building with them, they probably would have hit us over the head and dragged us away somewhere. I probably would be in a foreign country under the thumb of some pimp or dead in a ditch. It's so scary to think that things like this could happen in a bar right in my neighbourhood, and that it could have happened to me and my friend.